


the things that happened

by SheRaSaidGayRights



Category: Original Work
Genre: Guns, I'm posting this here because I couldn't attach a pdf to on discord, No Romance, OC, Oh, Panic Attacks, Robbery, i guess, it's literally just a story that happened but from my point of view, it's not a fanfiction, there's really not much to say here, this is a diary entry, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheRaSaidGayRights/pseuds/SheRaSaidGayRights
Summary: My friend and I were alone on a walk when a car pulled up and asked for directions. Spoiler alert: They didn't actually want directions
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	the things that happened

**Author's Note:**

> BIG OL TRIGGER WARNING FOR GUNS, ROBBERY, AND PANIC ATTACKS  
> Pretty much everything is in the tags. I haven't written that much out of school and was looking for some feedback... thank you for reading this far!
> 
> Also this is a true story, I have the therapy session to prove it &D  
> Also also, Context: my dog's name is Milky Way

The sun shone pleasantly while Luce and I wandered around the block, lost in conversation. We discussed the pros and cons of ending her relationship with her boyfriend, trying to figure out the best move. As I tapped my pocket to ensure the walkie-talkie dad had given me as I left the house was still there, I noticed Milky Way was looking tired on her leash. As we turned a corner that led us further away from my house, I asked if I could turn but home early, walk with Luce halfway up the street before heading back home.  
“Yeah sure,” she replied with a shrug. “You don’t want to just turn back now?”  
“Nah, I can't leave you to walk back all on your own,” I said, poking her arm playfully.  
  
I eyed Milky as we walked up the hill the street sloped up. I didn’t want to have to carry her the whole way home. Luce pulled out her phone to check her messages, and I discreetly checked mine through my pocket. One unanswered from mom, _“Are you walking yet?”_ I decided to reply when Luce and I split, in case Mom was worried about me.  
My eyes were focused on the spot where Luce and I planned to part ways, so I didn’t really notice the car pull up.  
  
“Hello?” said Luce to the strangers.  
“Hi, what’s up?” I greeted pleasantly enough.  
“We were just looking for directions,” came the reply from the driver. He was sitting furthest away from us, and the car was so dark that I struggled to see him.  
“Oh, um okay.. where to?” Only half paying attention to the conversation, I thought again about the text I was yet to answer; it was worrying me.  
“The Wimpy.”  
As he spoke, I glanced around at the other occupants of the car. 4 of them in total, all clouded in the weird darkness.  
  
Luce frowned at this response. “You mean the one that shut down? On Main Street?” At his nod, she continued, “Okay.. hang on let me search it up on Google-”  
Suddenly there was shouting.  
The back door of the car was open. The man that was inside was now out. Luce screamed and stared down at his hand. The hand that was holding someone shiny. A gun. A gun that was pointing at her.  
“Your phones! Give me your phones!”  
Luce’s phone was now the man’s hand. Mine was in my pocket. Maybe- maybe he hadn’t seen it. Maybe I could get away. If I thought fast enough- I had pepper spray in my hand. One against four of them and a gun. They'd just get mad. And there was Luce to consider, maybe-  
“Give me your phone!” he roared again. The gun looked at me now, right at my stomach. Very close to my stomach. Times up.  
My hands slowly removed my phone from my pocket. He yanked it away so harshly it was almost impressive, since he held Luce’s in the same hand.  
The door slammed shut with a loud bang as the car sped away at the fastest speed I’d ever seen. I blinked at it.  
“Check- check its number plate! Look at the number plate!” Luce’s voice cut through my daze. I blinked again, eyes focusing, but the car didn’t have one. I stared after it anyway.  
  
“We’ve been mugged!” cried Luce hopelessly into the cloudy sky. Wait, when did the sky get cloudy? Was the sun hiding too?  
Oh. Oh wait. Luce is right, we were just actually right then _mugged._ The word sounded funny.  
Luce’s wailing cut through my stupor yet again. She had collapsed against a wall, tears streaming down her face already. I realized then that there were more important things than the state of the sky and the shape of words. I ran to her side and grabbed her close.  
  
“It's okay, we’re okay. We are going to be okay, Luce, don’t worry.”  
I glanced around the street, trying to figure what to do next. I still had the walkie-talkie. If I could just get in range to call Dad, we could call the police. We could get help. But we needed to get up off of the pavement first.  
“Luce, listen-”  
“MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO KILL ME!”  
That one caught me off guard.  
“What? Why? For being- because your phone was stolen? Luce they are going to be too overwhelmed with relief that you are okay to be mad.”  
“No they are gonna be so mad ‘cause I didn’t tell them I was walking here and I didn’t tell them I was meeting you and _I pulled my phone_ out oh my god this is all my fault-”  
“Luce, what? You didn’t tell them you were walking? Wait, whatever. You are okay and that’s what matters.”  
“No, no I told them I was walking just not _here_ with _you_ and-”  
I really hoped that this was her deflecting, her brain focusing on a minor worry so that it didn’t have to acknowledge the huge one. I really hoped that she wasn’t this terrified of her parents’ reaction. But I couldn’t work through that now. We were still sitting stranded on a sidewalk half an hour from either of our houses and with no way to contact anyone. No way... except for an out of range walkie-talkie.  
  
I jumped up to go get in range- it would probably only take 5 minutes if we ran- but Luce stayed on the pavement, heaving with sobs. She was maybe ten seconds away from a full-blown panic attack. I crouched down next to her and took her hand murmuring as soothingly and as firmly as I could, “Luce, listen. I know this is a lot to ask, I know it’s almost impossible, but we really need to go. I have a walkie-talkie, we could contact my Dad and get help. But we have to get up. It’ll be okay, but I need you to get up”  
If she heard me, she didn’t give any indication. _I can't leave her here, but we need the police as soon as possible… maybe if I run really fast-_  
“Is everything okay?” rung out a new voice, hesitantly.  
  
The voice belonged to a large woman who was looking at us from the other side of the wall Luce sat against.  
I stood up to look at her.  
“No, it’s not.” I said surprisingly calmly, “We were just robbed!” I got a bit shrill at the end of my sentence as realization hit. _Not as calm as I thought I was then,_ I observed with concern.  
The woman’s eyes widened. “Oh dear God, I’ll come out now.”  
She ran out of the gate, asking question after question. These questions were directed at me, as Luce was still sobbing, unresponsive to any coaxing. I sat down next to her, finally earning a response as she wordlessly clung onto me. The woman began trying to flag down passing cars, to no avail. I wasn’t sure why.  
“Okay,” she finally said, “Okay, I'm going to go get the person who lives here. She has a phone you can use.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If this get's like any interaction at all I'll continue it


End file.
